The present invention relates to an engine.
An engine of a motorcycle in recent years is required to further reduce a size thereof, and it is considered to lower a position of a cylinder thereof to reduce an overall height of the engine. For example, in an engine described in Patent Document 1, an upper-and-lower split crankcase including an upper case and a lower case is employed. A portion of the upper case constitutes a cylinder block formed with a cylinder chamber in which a piston is capable of sliding, and a lower end portion of the cylinder block protrudes into a crank chamber. An oil pan that stores oil is attached to a lower end portion of the crankcase.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2010-59929